Pippa Halliwell
"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." - Pippa to whitelighter Luke Penelope Julie "Pippa" Halliwell is the firstborn daughter of the next generation of Charmed witches as well as the firstborn daughter and child of Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop the Cupid. She is the older sister of PJ and Parker Halliwell and the oldest niece of Prue and Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Destined to hold the next Power of Three, Pippa is seen as being a pretty powerful young witch. Like her cousins, she is seen to have a multitude of powers and much more than her mother and Aunts before her with her being the witch able to manipulate molecules such as blowing things up and freezing time, and as a result of her cupid side also holds more of her mother's abilities. Additionally, Pippa possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. She is also able to access the Power of Three as well as abilities from the Goddess of Earth, making her very protective of her family and especially her sisters. Pippa, at aged twelve, is currently in the Seventh Grade of Roosevelt Middle school and is involved more in the science division of extra curricular actives as well as the debate team and wants to one day be a marine biologist or work to become a school teacher. Pippa is part of the Warren family line of witches dating back to the 16th century and beginning with Melinda Warren. History Pre-Birth In 2005, during the battle against the Avatars, Phoebe was given a premonition by Kyra, the seer, and in the vision she saw herself going to a school to pick up Wyatt, Chris and a little girl, her little girl. Since having the vision, Phoebe has had multiple other visions of her little girl. In 2006, Phoebe was desperate to have her little girl, so much so that she considered finding a donor as well as marrying Dex Lawson, and had soon lost faith in love, as well as having her little girl, it was then that she had another vision of her little girl, and also saw herself talking to the little girl. Phoebe spoke to her future self, telling her not to give up on love and that she would have her daughter. She again managed to meet her daughter through a spell created by Billie and Christy that made her even more determined to have her little girl. During the final battle Phoebe discovered through Wyatt and Chris, that the Elders had sent Coop down to her for her to fall in love with. In late 2006, during her honeymoon to Coop, Phoebe fell pregnant with the little girl she had long ago foresaw. She struggled a lot throughout her pregnancy as it seemed to effect her powers, giving her a lot of visions about nothing and then badly effecting her empathy powers as well. Yet through the pregnancy Phoebe also managed to find out that Paige was pregnant with Phoebe's nephew; Hal. Early Life Pippa Halliwell, named after her Grams, was born on April 22, 2007 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell and Coop the cupid, who was now going by the name Coop Halliwell, at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. After being brought home from the hospital her cousins Wyatt and Chris, both adored her especially with her being the only female born of the next generation so far and within ten days of her birth she became the older cousin of her Paige's son; Henry "Hal" Mitchell Junior. After Hal was born Paige and Phoebe had a joint Wiccaning to celebrate the new Warren witches and blessed them by their Ancestors. Appearance Pippa is a perfect mix of both of her parents, though she dramatically changed her style after her parents died. * Hair: Pippa has long waist length dark brown hair which she seems to prefer to wear down and straight, though during parties she tends to curl her hair. After her parents died, she made a huge change to her hair as she cuts it and adds red streaks through stylish new waves as a statement though she always wears it up to go to bed or when she has been doing some type of sport. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Pippa is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion and almond shaped eyes which are sometimes described as doe eyes, all of which she inherited from her mother. She is tall at 5'6" though the smallest of her sisters, with a slim, slightly athletic physique Pippa is also looking into getting a couple of tattoos though is yet to get them. * Wardrobe: Pippa has a fairly casual, sporty and "girl next door" look to her unless forced to dress up the part, tending to favor dark jeans with t-shirts of various colors and converse sneakers. Though since the death of her parents, she has become slightly more sophisticated in her looks changing to dresses and boots or even going with the skinny jeans, leather jackets and blouses combo with her ever faithful leather jacket as well as wearing more jewelry though she always wears her Wicca Charm bracelet and a cupid necklace given to her by both her parents. Personality Pippa is described as a star student. She is popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, caring and friendly yet she can also be a bit selfish and pry into other people's lives such as her sister; PJ. Like her mother, she has a love for writing though a love of science soon takes over also like her mother, Pippa believes in family, honor and loyalty, and has shown to be calm and composed through prone to anxiety and panic. After the death of her parents, she pulls in on herself though lets go when with her family or Lucas, with them being the only people she feels safe being herself with. However since the death of her parents she has become stronger and often shows a tender side to herself yet still dedicated to her family as well as being slightly judgmental though like most of her family, firmly believes in the concepts of family, honor, loyalty and community with her willing to get involved in anything. Pippa is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from the fact that she's is a big sister, and loves her family. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. She tends to be blunt and honest, as well as fiery and strong-willed. Being the oldest of her sisters, Pippa has a heightened sense of responsibility and protectiveness over them and all her close friends and family members. She also has a bossy streak in her, that she often portrays when around her younger sisters or cousins. Despite most of her personality, Pippa is very much similar her Aunt Piper which includes her love of cooking, her mix of potions and has also inherited the Halliwell stubbornness as well as the sarcasm, and protective nature. She also spends a lot of her time guiding her sisters and spending time with and helping her best friend and cousin; Hal. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This is Pippa's Charmed ability as well as the ability she inherited from her Aunt Piper. Other than most of her abilities, this is the one that Pippa has complete control over although she had struggled massively with in the beginning but learned quickly due to having gotten the power when she was five years old. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This is an ability that Pippa had inherited from her Aunt Piper and like with her freezing ability is one of her strongest abilities with her using this ability fairly often and has taken to using it against her whitelighter similar to that of Piper. Though she has struggled to control it since the deaths of her parents. * Molecular Manipulation: The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Through this ability Pippa can control the speed of molecules as well as causing them to be destroyed or crystallized. She has had a fair amount of troubles with this ability with her being one of the few witches to have this ability. This is also the ability that is unique to Pippa, and one that she has learned to have a fair bit of control over more so than her Empathy or her Phasing. * Phasing: The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. This is the ability that Pippa uses the least with her being a slight bit worried about being stuck between a wall however when faced up against a demon, Pippa has been shown to use the ability in order to make a fireball or energy ball phase through her though it has taken a lot of time to obtain. * Force Blast: The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air. This is an ability that she had received through her Aunt Piper's term as the Goddess of Earth, and has a kick that has caused Pippa a lot of trouble and yet tends to save her life. When Pippa first received this ability she had accidentally hurt her cousin; Hal, by slamming him into a wall, however he was soon healed. * Geokinesis: The ability to manipulate the earth itself. This is another ability that she had inherited from from her Aunt's Piper's term as the Goddess of Earth and is one of her most amazing and terrifying ability with her being able to create as well as destroy however when her parents were killed; Pippa found herself struggling with the ability causing earthquakes and tremors all of which Wyatt is trying to help Pippa control and for which he has had some help in. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. This is the only ability that she had inherited from her mother; Phoebe, and is also the ability that Pippa has the least amount of control over, to the point where she has begged her mother to bind the ability due to the amount of distress the ability causes her, however since then her mother has been teaching her to use, block and hone her ability, despite Pippa's desperation. Cupid Powers * Beaming: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another. Upon her powers starting up, this was the first ability that Pippa started to use with her having used it when she was three months to go to her mother after she was put to bed, and has been using it well ever since. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact. This is an ability that she has had a lot of use of with her being the one to usually transport her mother from place to place, though she first used it to transport her sister; PJ. * Sensing: The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. Although Pippa is fairly good at sensing others she does seem to struggle with her ability to sense the most when they are cloaking themselves. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Out of all the Halliwells, this is one of the abilities that Pippa struggles with the most, and although she can cloak herself from demons, and the forces of evil, she can't fully cloak herself from her family nor her whitelighter. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and preform rituals. Although Pippa is not the best when it comes to spell casting, she has shown to be quite proficient in the art though she does struggle especially with the rhyming thing though when in need she usually always goes to PJ or Parker. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Pippa is seen as being the most proficient and amazing potion maker in the entire family, and is said to be even better at potions than even her Aunt Piper whom had originally taught Pippa how to mix potions, and she has even managed to make potions taste better as part of a school project for some classes she was taking at middle school. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. This is the collective power that she shares with her two sisters; PJ and Parker, which is said to be just as powerful as their mother and Aunts' Charmed powers before. ** Bond: The ability to connect with someone on an impressive scale; being able to sense thoughts, emotions, pain and all other things. Pippa has this special connection with both her sisters, with them being the only three sisters to share this ability though she feels it is a struggle to maintain the ability with her younger sister PJ due to the their relationship. * Power of Twelve: As the son of a Charmed One, Pippa has inherited some Charmed abilities with her having a unique connection with her cousins making her able to sense them, hear their thoughts, and even some of their emotions. Through their shared bond as cousins, the power of twelve are able to talk and communicate with one another on a different level such as the power of the Charmed Ones. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch, Pippa has been taught hand to hand combat with him having been trained in fighting by her mother; Phoebe and Uncle Henry. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, Pippa has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School Student: Pippa is in the Seventh grade at Roosevelt Middle school in San Francisco, California and in the same class as her cousin; Hal. As a student, she is shown to have quite an academic history with her managing to maintain straight As, and shudders at the thought of getting anything less. Though she struggles with the creative side. She is part of the schools science program as well as the debate team and also apart of the school cheerleading group. With Pippa's impressive grades, her teachers have considered moving her up a grade through with her not wanting to be parted from Hal, she knows that would never happen and has even became a tutor to Hal in order to help him. Relationships Hal Mitchell Hal is Pippa's maternal cousin through their mothers, and despite being cousins, have always been raised together and as best friends especially due to the sixteen day difference between the two. After the Charmed Ones were killed, they stuck even closer with one another, and were even closer during supernatural activities with the pair working had to keep each other and their loved ones safe. Although they were sometimes led apart, they still retained their closeness bordering on sibling hood with the pair willing to risk almost anything to save one another with a bond that no one could break. The pair share a lot of similarities other than being in the same grade and age especially after the deaths; with both their mothers being dead, as well as being the older sibling of two younger sisters and are now even in the same class in school, in which Pippa helps to tutor the younger. Though that doesn't mean that Hal and Pippa don't fight with them both disagreeing on the ways of getting through to Pippa's sister; PJ, as well as Pippa's over-protectiveness for him while at school while Hal was being bullied. Etymology * Penelope: Name of the faithful wife in the "Odyssey," from Gk. Penelopeia, probably related to pene "thread on the bobbin." Used in English as the type of the virtuous wife (1580) as it was in Latin. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Pippa is the firstborn daughter but third cousin to be born into the next Generation. * Pippa was named after Grams' for her influence on Phoebe's life as well as being named after Phoebe's alias Julie Bennett, in order for Phoebe to never forget the importance of being oneself. * Pippa is the first of three known cherub-witches in the world with her first ability being beaming which she first used when she was three months old.